


Marvel and others Smut, Fluff etc.

by Marvel_andother3fanAU



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_andother3fanAU/pseuds/Marvel_andother3fanAU
Summary: I talk about things.
Kudos: 4





	1. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I talk about things.

Hello 

This book is smut and Fluff for multiple fandoms. For example Marvel, Harry Potter, etc. Also Please keep the Comment section PG-13 please thank you. I am also trying to inclusive of all genders in my writing so if you don't see some there coming soon. Also If you have requests post them in the comments, and I am writing my first ever og story so check that out. 

_More chapters are coming soon....._

_ Alex _


	2. Y/N x Wanda SMih

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the avengers play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Y/N can be She, He, They, and or any Non- binary babe. ;)

This wasn’t supposed to happen. You both stuck to your corners as usual, but let's be honest yall were getting kinda bored. “Let's play…..” started Nat. 

“Checkers!!” blurted out Cap. “Really, Icicle,” Tony responded. “ I was going to say, Seven Minutes. But if you want…”

A few moments later Bucky came out with a hat. Vision was supposed to get the paper but remembered that the paper, unlike him, couldn’t phase through walls. 

“So, write your name on a piece of paper, fold it, and put it in the hat?” Asked Wanda. “Correct, cloud hands,” said Tony in a sarcastic tone. 

You and Wanda rolled your eyes at this and wrote your names on the paper.

“Ok, So the first one is Y/N and….. Wanda.” Nat announced.

_ Great,  _ You thought.  _ Now I’m gonna be stuck in a broom closet with Wanda.  _

Some treacherous part of you was happy that you and Wanda were going to be together since you found her rather attractive. But you were mostly scared that you would do some stupid thing. 

Trying to hide your mixed feelings you entered into the closet with Wanda. 

“So…” you tried to strike up a conversation. “So, we stay here for seven minutes, right.” You knew the answer to this but didn't know what to say. “Ya.” Wanda responded. “So, what do you want to do in here.” She said her glistening in the dim light. “I don’t know what do you want to do?” Wanda knew you were lying, you knew exactly what you wanted to do, but was too shy to act upon it. 

You sighed and tried to muster up some courage. “Wanda, I….. Like you.” You looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact. Wanda then hugged you and you hugged back. “Oh, Y/N. I know. I was waiting for you to tell me.” 

“I love you too.” 

She then started to kiss you on your neck. When Tony knocked on the door, “All right kids time is up!”

Wanda then changed your outfit, somewhat, to cover the love bites. While you tried to fix her hair. Wanda then quickly whispered in your ear, "Meet me at 8. My room."

For the rest of the game, you made glances at each other, to which you both blushed at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a little short. I'm new to this.


	3. Y/N x Black Widow SMih

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the avengers play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Y/N is a Female.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. You both stuck to your corners as usual, but let's be honest yall were getting kinda bored. “ Lets play…..” started Nat. 

“Checkers!!” blurted out Cap. “Really, Icicle.” Tony responded. “ I was going to say, Seven Muents. But if you want…”

A few moments later Bucky came out with a hat. Vision was supposed to get the paper but remembered that the paper, unlike him, couldn’t phase through walls. 

“So, write your name on a piece of paper, fold it and put it in the hat?” Asked Wanda. “Correct, cloud hands” said Tony in a sarcastic tone. 

You and Wanda rolled your eyes at this and wrote your names on the paper.

_ Later... _

“Ok. next is Y/N and….. Oh, me.” Nat said as she gave the hat to Sam. “You better leave that hat alone.” 

Now you and Nat… well had an unofficial relationship. It all happened back when you and Nat and the Gang got a little too much to drink at one of Tony’s Parties. A few months later y’all was having a camera slideshow and  _ Those pictures _ came up. To your defence Bucky and Steve were kissing in the next photo, and…  _ coincidently  _ you and Nat kinda confessed your love for each other.  _ Somewhat. _

So you were going into the closet when the split second that the door closes she smacks your butt. 

“Hey!” Nat gigled. “What?” She could see that you kinda liked it even though you tried to hide it. “Look, I'm sorry. “ She said not sounding a bit sorry. She then sat down next to you. “So do you want to, you know get out of here?” Nat asked looking at the vent duct above them. 

“Sure” 

In no time you were about 3 hallways away from where you started. Then next thing you know you were in  _ another  _ broom closet making out with Natasha. 

It was about a good 2 minutes for you to regain our thinking. 

“Wait…” 

Nat pulled back her arms and legs still wrapped around Y/N, “What?” 

You were either blushing or partially red due to the making out. “Does this mean we're actually a thing now or…” Y/N let her voice trail off. “Babe, of course we're a thing. I love you. I mean yes, before we were stupidly drunk and all that. But I love you, whether I’m drunk or not.” She said as she cupped Y/N’s face, kissed you and booped your nose.

“Want to do it in a more comfy place, love?” Natasha cooed. 

Y/N nodded

**_Part 2 coming soon..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about half-way changing from reader to Y/N.


End file.
